


First Date

by Tina_ya_boi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Roman's just really happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina_ya_boi/pseuds/Tina_ya_boi
Summary: Roman and Virgil went on a date. Later, they are telling their roommates about it, and they have two different takes on the event.- Human Au -
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the prompt "Imagine your OTP remembering their first kiss… and they have very different takes on it."
> 
> I had the idea for something like this for awhile and I finally sat down and wrote it

Roman was buzzing with excitement when he ran into his apartment. He slammed the door close when he got in, he was in a rush to find his roommate and explain the nights events. He went on a date, and not a date with just anyone. He went on a date with Virgil Storm. The insanely handsome emo and Roman’s long time crush. They were partnered together for science project and one gay panic later they were on a date.

Roman ran into the living room, almost tripping over his own feet. “Patton!” he yelled, steadying himself. His roommate, Patton, who has just been lying on the couch watching TV, jumped up when he saw Roman come in. 

“Roman! I’m guessing everything went well?” Patton said, commenting on Roman’s excitement.

“It went absolutely wonderful and grand!” 

Patton clapped “okay! Tell me everything that happened.” 

Roman tried to take a moment to calm himself before he spoke up. “Okay so first we went to see a movie, now I know that a movie is a bad idea for a first date, but there was something that we both really wanted to see, and we went to dinner after so-” 

Patton stopped him. “Whoa, okay, kiddo, I know you’re excited,but your starting to spiral, and I’m having trouble keeping up” 

“Oh, right, right, sorry.” Roman took a breath “Okay, let's start again. So we went to see a movie, which went fine, though there was a certain,,, misstep at the start.”

Patton tilted his head to the side “What do you mean?” 

Roman gave an awkward smile “Well, I got there early and when I saw him coming I may have got excited, and tripped,,on to my face.” 

“Oh k-” Patton started before getting cut off by Roman, who had quickly regained his original excitement.

“But! I don’t think he saw me, and even if he did, I’m sure he would have forgotten by now, so everything is fine!”

Patton gave a small ‘Yay’ before Roman continued. 

“Anyway, we watched the movie, and that went fine, then after we went to a pizza place, and we just talked, it was really nice, did you know he has a pet? Isn’t that cool!”

"Oh what kind of pet?” Patton asked smiling 

“So moving on- after we were finished eating, we walked outside, and under the glistening light of the moon shining down on us we shared a kiss.” 

Patton gasped “Like in the Disney movies?”

“Yeah like in the Disney movies!” Roman cheered. “So then I walked home and then I started talking to you, and- yeah!” 

Patton squealed “I’m so happy for you kiddo!” 

Roman throw his arms in the air, “I did it! Oh, should I text him? I’m going to text him, Thanks Patton, I’m gonna go.” Roman said before running into his room, Patton laughed. 

\--------

At the same time, Virgil made his own way home. When he got in he threw his bag on an empty chair and greeted his roommate, who was sitting on the couch, typing something on his laptop. “Hey” Virgil said, nonchalantly leaning against a counter. 

“Hello.” Logan replied. He briefly looked up from his work to look at Virgil. “How did it go? Well I’d presume”

"Yeah, so he fell on his face, and then we made out for a bit. I think we're dating now" 

"I see”

''Yeah"


End file.
